Wire and cable are ubiquitous. They exist in buildings, vehicles, electronic devices, appliances, utilities, agriculture, construction, etc. While in many instances flexible, wire and cable generally do not stretch. In construction, hidden wires and cables can create problems when upgrades and repairs are needed. For example, cables can be subjected to great stress and even broken during extractions for repairs.
In the wearable electronics industry, cable manufacturers configure malleable cables using stainless steel wire or other rigid materials laid alongside insulated conductors. The combination is then encased in a heat shrink material. But, this generally results in an unsightly configuration that prevents the overall cable from being fully malleable. And, this configuration can leave a ridge in the overall cable that can result in the heat shrink material eventually wearing and fraying. Moreover, this ridge can be relatively uncomfortable when formed into a shape for a user's wearing. For example, when the cable is part of a headphone earpiece that wraps around a user's ear, the ridge can be quite uncomfortable.